Eyes
by blissful koneko
Summary: Yaoi 1x2 Heero a vampire runs into an amazing pair of eyes and now has feelings he doesn't understand, but vampires can't feel love, or can they? Finished!!
1. Chapter 1

1X2 fic yaoi Vampire fic I don't own the GW characters however many of the other characters are mine!  
  
Eyes  
  
Heero left Wyvern as soon as the sun went down, as he did every day to hunt. He slipped through the chain-linked fence as quietly as death itself. He was headed down town to wait outside the city's many bars and such for the perfect unsuspecting.  
  
He sniffed the air, the fresh scent of human blood filled his nostrils, invigorating him. He spotted his target, a youthful creature walking all alone into the alleyway. Heero followed.  
  
Duo was walking slowly, head down, hand in his pockets. He took the same path every day from school after an ordinary same ol' school day. He sighed, "Every day nothing is ever any different, when will it change?"  
  
He was suddenly grabbed from behind. One strong-arm around his chest, one firm hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened, he frantically looked around for any one nearby, no one was. He could feel his captor's hot breath on the back of his neck. He could feel his heart, beating, beating, beating, only his.  
  
Heero spun him around quickly and was preparing to sink his teeth into him, when he caught something else, his eyes. /Those eyes, beautiful amethyst, unafraid of death but still afraid./ He stopped stuck there in his gaze. /Have I ever noticed human eyes like this before?/  
  
Duo looked at his captor, /This is it? I am to be killed by something holding this much beauty?/ His heart almost fluttered at the thought. /His eyes cobalt blue, deeper than the deepest depths of the ocean./ Transfixed they both were.  
  
Heero suddenly dropped his would be victim and ran away. Duo fell back slightly and touched his mouth. "What the hell was that?. Today it will change." He took off after him.  
  
/He's following me! No he can't!/ Heero went faster. He made it to the fence at Fort Wyvern, and jumped it in one fluid motion.  
  
Duo stopped "Whoa!" He watched the dark figure run into one of the old warehouses. "So this is where he stays?" He stood there for a moment, seeing that face still in his mind. /should I stay or go?/ He sighed, "I should go, Mrs. Malworth will be worried."  
  
  
  
Heero was the only one back, everyone else was still out finding prey. He went down to the bottom level basement in the warehouse, and into his room. It was red, from the walls to the carpet, to the satin covered bed and armchair.  
  
"Heero, get a hold of yourself! He is no different from anyone else you've drank, why couldn't you kill him?" He sighed.  
  
A small creature crawled out from under the bed. "Konich wa Master Heero! Sparky says what is wrong? Why are you back so early?" It jumped onto the arm of the chair and looked blinking at Heero. "You did not eat He-chan."  
  
"No, I couldn't"  
  
"Couldn't? Sparky does not know this Heero, Sparky asks why?"  
  
"I don't know Spark, I followed this boy into the alley and when I saw his eyes I could not harm him."  
  
"Was he magical? Perhaps a new breed of human?"  
  
"No, nothing to him just an average human." /Or not/  
  
"Hn, you are ill then?" The little creature put his hand on Heero's forehead. "You are cold."  
  
"As always. I am not ill, just." /In love?/  
  
"Just what?" Sparky demanded.  
  
"Nothing." He got up and lied down his bed staring at the ceiling. /With a mortal? In love?/  
  
  
  
"Why are you so late dear?" Mrs. Malworth asked.  
  
"I just ran into some friends on the way home, I am sorry." Duo sat down at the dinner table.  
  
"Sure you did." Daya his younger brother said.  
  
"Shut up Daya!"  
  
"Boys that is quite enough! Now eat your dinner."  
  
Duo sat quietly eating. /What was it that really happened? Who was that boy? What was he? And why did he attack me, then run?/  
  
"Duo I asked you how school was. Is something the matter, you are not answering me."  
  
"Sorry ma'am, school was fine."  
  
After dinner Duo went up to his room. Tomorrow I will be waiting for him.  
  
  
  
The others were coming back a few hours before dawn. Heero was roaming around the main warehouse with Sparky.  
  
"Sparky still thinks that He-chan is ill."  
  
"I am not, will you knock it off?!"  
  
"Then why can't you kill?" Sparky stopped in front of him. "Sparky says something is wrong."  
  
"I don't know why I can't kill." He kicked a rat skeleton with the toe of his boot.  
  
"Odin my son, why are you still pail?" A deep husky voice asked. Shadow put his hands on Heero's shoulders, Heero could feel his veins pumping and the warmth coming from him. Heero looked back at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he glared.  
  
"You know." Shadow turned Heero around, and he ran one hand through Heero's hair.  
  
Several of the others were standing around now watching the two in the center,their young master and lord. Heero closed his eyes as his father kissed and caressed him, then took him right there.  
  
  
  
The next evening Duo was waiting for him at the edge of the alleyway. /Will he be back tonight?/ He looked up, his hear t skipped a beat, Heero was standing across the street looking at him. /He did come./ Heero didn't come out tonight to hunt, he came for those eyes.  
  
Heero's pale skin was almost glowing against the black coat he was wearing. /Was he that white last night?/  
  
/Should I go to those eyes? Stay, go. Was he waiting for me?. Go/ He walked over there slowly.  
  
Duo tensed up a little as the boy approached. /I have to find out what he is./ Heero stood a few feet away, avoiding Duo's eyes. The silence was thicker than mud, Heero was showing no signs of starting a conversation.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell." Duo held out his hand.  
  
Heero just stared at it. "I'm Heero."  
  
"What are you?" Duo said bluntly.  
  
Heero looked up into his eyes, they were almost magical, so capable of love. /What could love a blood sucking demon of the night?/ "I.I." take it how could this mortal do this to him? He swallowed hard then turned to run.  
  
"Heero wait!" Duo grabbed his shirt, "Why do you keep running?"  
  
"I. look you don't know me! I should never have spared you to begin with!"  
  
"Why were you going to kill me?" Duo looked hard into his eyes.  
  
"Why does it matter now?"  
  
"I know you stay in that abandoned fort, are you there alone?"  
  
"No I'm not, and don't follow me again!"  
  
Duo looked down at the arms he held. "What are these marks on your wrists?" He touched two identical red marks one on each wrist, they looked as thought they had been mail by nails.  
  
"They will go away." He pulled his arm away from Duo. "Do you have a habit of picking the brains of your attackers?"  
  
"I've never had one so strange as you. Would you like to come with me to dinner at my home? I can say you are an old friend from school."  
  
"I'm a picky eater." /What if Shadow finds you like this so weak and pathetic?/  
  
"Why did you come looking for me again?"  
  
"I didn't" /Does this guy like jumping subjects?/  
  
"You did."  
  
"No."  
  
"You want me."  
  
Heero was silent, /yes but do you want me?/.  
  
Duo turned and walked down the alleyway. Heero walked home to his room.  
  
"Sparky still thinks you are ill."  
  
"Heero says shut up you stupid monkey."  
  
"Sparky is offended, he is not a monkey but a very rare demon indeed." He blew Heero a raspberry then hid under the bed.  
  
After getting through dinner, and making it up to his room, only one occupied his thoughts. /I will meet him at Wyvern. Oh Heero why so mysterious?/ "Heero." He said his name testing it, he liked the way it felt.  
  
  
  
Shadow stormed in Heero's room. "Odin, why do you smell of human but have not eaten?" He pulled Heero up off the bed. Heero just glared at him.  
  
"What does it matter? I am nothing but a play thing to you!"  
  
"You are my son and I demand to know why you are talking to a human."  
  
"I am not tal.." Shadow slapped him so hard, he went tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Do not back talk me! You were I saw it with my own eyes! You are in love with this human! Do you know what that can do to us all? Odin if you touch him I will destroy you!"  
  
"No you wouldn't I'm your best toy." Heero said with disgust. Shadow grabbed him, ripped off his clothes and threw him against the wall.  
  
"Don't you forget that Odin, Don't you forget that." Shadow, ripping off his own pants, pushed Heero face first into the wall. He grabbed Heero's hips and shoved his hard member into him with such force Heero screamed out in pain and rage.  
  
"Sparky no like this at all." The little demon hid further under the bed and plugged his ears to dampen the horrible screams emitted from his master.  
  
  
  
Duo awoke the next morning, it was a Saturday. He went down stairs, Daya and Mrs. Malworth were watching television together.  
  
"I am going to take a long walk in the park, I'll be back later." Duo put on his coat and headed to the door.  
  
"Don't you want breakfast dear?"  
  
"No I am fine. Good bye." He left. He knew what he'd do, he would find out just what this Heero did all day.  
  
Duo walked the fence line of the old fort, trying to find a place to squeeze through. The place was completely empty, no life at all; it was like a wasteland dust blowing and all. No vehicle's or old broken down machinery, the only thing standing were 5 large ware houses, a hanger, and old housing for the families of those that were on duty there. /Does he stay here alone/. Duo finally found an area where the fence had been cut before he carefully slid through the hole.  
  
  
  
Heero woke up on the floor, naked. He just stared up at the ceiling blinking. "I am so STUPID!"  
  
"Sparky thinks so too." The little demon walked over next to him. "Shadow is in his coffin now, it is sun up outside."  
  
Heero groaned as he pushed himself up. "I blacked out," He sighed, "I am getting weaker."  
  
"You should have eaten He-Chan." Sparky jumped up on the bed and watched Heero as he slowly rose to his feet. They heard a noise like the creaking of metal against concrete floors. "What was that?"  
  
Heero listened intently, "Who one be opening the warehouse doors in during sun up?" He looked at Sparky.  
  
"Do you feel that master Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded, "Life. Human." Heero grabbed on some clothes and quickly climbed the latter at lightening speed.  
  
"Sparky is confused." He shrugged and followed; though he did not exit the ladder at the top but hid there listening and watching.  
  
Heero saw the large sliding door a third of the way open, a bit of sunlight coming into the man floor of the warehouse. He looked around and he saw the silhouette of a human, just as he suspected. "Why is he here?"  
  
"He? Is this the human Shadow was talking about? Sparky thinks you should go back down and I'll scare him away."  
  
"No I will go speak to him."  
  
"You no learn from last night?"  
  
"Do I ever?" He moved toward the door avoiding the sunlight.  
  
"Is that Heero? Why is it so Dark in here?" Duo stepped all the way into the large room. "Heero it is you!"  
  
"Of course it is me! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question, and on such a bright sunny day no less." Duo walked up to him. "So where is who ever you live with?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they want to be especially on a bright sunny day like this..."  
  
Duo raised and eyebrow, "What, are they night people or something?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Are you the only on up?"  
  
"Yes." Heero sat down in an old dusty chair /I wonder what he thinks, is he like most humans?/  
  
Duo looked at him thoughtfully, "you are hiding something, something big."  
  
"Am I? Let me ask you, is it normal for people to walk around telling perfect strangers their secrets?"  
  
"No, but I... I dunno... I don't feel as though we are strangers." /That sounded lame enough./  
  
Heero thought for a moment "Do you believe in fate?"  
  
"Do you mean like love at first sight kinda thing?" Duo said casually though his heart was pounding.  
  
"Love at first sight..." Heero could hear Duo's heart, almost feel it pulsing with in him, he looked in his eyes for a moment. "No not like love at first sight, never mind!" To Duo his eyes looked no more like the depths of the ocean but chilling ice caps. Duo looked disappointed and surprised at the sudden mood swing. "There is no such thing as love Duo, I've learned that. You need to leave."  
  
"But, I thought maybe we could become friends get to know each other, maybe take a walk together or something I mean the sky is perfect."  
  
"Now leave!! Get out! You should never have come here, you have no idea what we are!"  
  
"Heero, what do you mean what you are? Why can't you just tell me."  
  
Sparky was still hiding /kill him He-chan kill him, feed on him!/  
  
Heero just glared at him into, those eyes, they looked hurt more than anything else. "Leave and never come here again! This is you last chance, my grace on you stops now."  
  
Duo swallowed hard, and looked into the ice once more. /Did I imagine the way he looked at me?/ He turned and walked away back through the door, then ran to the fence and the rest of the way home.  
  
Sparky came out of hiding and looked at Heero. He was staring after him, the rage gone from his eyes, he sighed then sat still staring through the open door. Sparky quietly closed the door and came back to Heero.  
  
"What is it He-chan? Why can't you kill him?"  
  
"Love at first sight..."  
  
owari shÜ ichi 


	2. chapter 2

Duo could not bring himself to eat dinner. Mrs. Malworth thought he had come down with something and put him to bed with cough syrup.  
  
Daya walked into Duo's room and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's going on?"  
  
Duo threw off the covers and got out of bed. "Nothing is going on, absolutely nothing!" He opened his dresser and got out a pair of pants and a shirt, then dressed, he then threw open his bedroom window. "Cover for me?" He climed out the window and down the tree, then ran accross the front yard.  
  
Daya frowned. "Yeah sure!" He rolled his eyes, and watched his brother run off. "Cover for you my ass." Daya went after him.  
  
  
  
The sun was down, but Heero did not make his usual trek into the land of the living. He sat in his room sipping wine, his gaze fixed on the flickering of a lit candle.  
  
"Sparky thinks Heero is ill! You must go feed you are way too pale, yup."  
  
"Sparky will you knock it off! I am not ill for the millionth time!"  
  
"Okay, okaysheesh. Sparky thinks you are a mean master." He scurried under the bed.  
  
Heero threw his wine glass accross the room, it shattered as it hit the wall. He screamed, nearly roared. " I don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
"This all started when you met the him. You should go and get rid of him. Sparky thinks that you will be all better then."  
  
"No... love survives even death."  
  
"Love?" Sparky came out from his hiding place. "Oh He-chan, you are sick, you cannot love."  
  
"That's what I thought too."  
  
"You baka Heero! You are not in love with this him creature! He is prey, foe even, never are human creatures friend!" Sparky was jumping up and down maddened. "Shadow will kill when he finds out."  
  
Heero sighed. "I'm already dead, it doesn't matter." Suddenly he picked up a familiar scent. He opened his eyes wide. /Duo/. He ran out of his room up the ladder and out of the warehouse.  
  
Duo looked up from the other side of the fence. /What is that?/ the figure he saw was ghostly pale. He stepped back as the figure came closer, then he realized who it was. "Heero!"  
  
"Duo why did you come back?" Heero was now standing in front of him.  
  
"I..." Duo looked at the skin before him, like a pearl or even snow.  
  
"I told you not to come back here!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You lie."  
  
"Eh?" Heero raised a brow. "Look you should go."  
  
"What? Not going to kill me? What happened to no more grace?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo. /Baka, He's an amazing human, he'll never come back when he knows though./  
  
"Why are you so pale?" Duo came closer to him. "You weren't like that the first night that I met you." Heero looked like a deer in headlights, he didn't want to lie to him but what choice did he have? "Heero?" Duo waved a hand infront of his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have xp. I can't go out in the sunlight, and I have to take special medications, andsometimes they make my skin pale."   
  
Duo looked at him doubtfully. "Then why is it so dangerous here?"  
  
"It just is okay!" Heero looked up at the sky, /they'll be back soon./ "Duo just go okay, go home." Heero left quicker than he came.  
  
Duo sighed and turned to leave. He made it not too steps, when he flew through the air, "Ahhh!" and landed flat on his face. He dusted himself off as he got up. " I must have tripped on some..." He looked down /a leg?/, he grabbed the object in front of him.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Daya what are you doing!?"  
  
Daya jumped up, "I could ask you the same question Duo."  
  
"Come on let's go."  
  
"Not until you tell me what you were doing here." Daya crossed his arms.  
  
"Looks like you will be here awhile." Duo walked off.  
  
"Hey! wait for me!"  
  
  
  
Heero left Wyvern to take refuge with a friend.  
  
  
  
Jade Lowe hit the sleep button on her alarm clock for the 5th time that morning. Then she looked at the time, 5:45. "Oh yeah, work, damn." She rolled her eyes and got out of bed with little grace.  
  
She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Sitting on her couch she turned on the TV, not to anything in particular just to turn it on. She realized that she was sitting on something. /I don't remeber leaving that on the couch last night./ Then she looked down. "Heero Yuy!!" She jumped up, "what are you doing here?"  
  
He almost laughed, " I was bored." He moved his legs ditting up on the couch.   
  
"You are pale, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
  
"No trouble, I just...found someone."  
  
"You found someone? What is that supposed to mean, you found someone?" She said unammused. Heero shrugged. "Okay while you figure out who you found I am going to get some tea."  
  
Jade went into the kitchen and poured a cup of hot green tea from her automatic tea maker, and went back into the living room, sat down next to Heero and looked at him. "Okie dokie who'd you find?"  
  
"A mortal."  
  
"Don't you normally do that every night?"  
  
"He was special."  
  
"Does Mr. Special have a name?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell..."  
  
"You know Duo?"   
  
"Yes as of now, sounds as thought you do too."  
  
"He is a friend of mine, you are right he is specail. I haven't seen him in a while how is he, what did you do to him?"  
  
"Fell in love with him."  
  
Jade slapped him. He looked at her blinking. "What the hell was that for Jade!?"  
  
"You can't go doing that to people!"  
  
"Whoud you rather me have killed him?"  
  
"You did Odin!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" He looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Shadow that's what, does he know?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"He found out on his own!"  
  
"Doesn't matter." She tooke a sip of her tea. "Does Duo know what you are?"  
  
"No I told him I had xp."  
  
"He believed you?"  
  
"I don't think so." Heero sighed. "He came by the fort once yesterday and once last night."  
  
Jade looked at the clock above the TV, 6:00. She got up, went to the bathroom, and got in the shower. Heero layed down on the couch.  
  
  
  
"What do we have here?" A tall dark figure appeared in front of Duo adn Daya.  
  
Daya screamed, Duo's eyes widened. The figure grabbed them both gruffly and took them into the base. He took them into the basement of the warehouse Heero stayed in, and threw them in an empty room.  
  
"Let us go!" Duo demanded.  
  
"No." The creature looked over his two new captives. "Who are you?" He grabbed Daya's chin, Daya pulled away.  
  
"He's my brother, leave him be." Duo glared at him.  
  
"Duo is it? I don't beleive you've met me, I am Odin's father Shadow, he calls himself Heero."  
  
"What do you want with us?" Duo backed away from Shadow, and got closer to Daya.  
  
Shadow appeared next to Daya and grabbed him by his neck, he lifted him up to his level with e hand. "Such a pretty little boy." He bit his neck, Daya tried to scream but nothing came from his throat.  
  
Duo jumped on Shadow trying to pull him away from his brother. Shadow hit him with his free hand, sending Duo into a wall, he blacked out.  
  
  
  
Jade cam back dressed in Preventer's attire. "Heero take care of Duo, and tell him the truth."  
  
"Yes mom."   
  
She hit him on the shoulder. "I'll be back at 6:00, will you be gone?"  
  
He nodded "As soon as the sun sets." She hugged him, and walked to the door. "Oh Heero, do eat something, bedsheet white is not your color." She left.  
  
Heero stared up at her ceiling. /How do I tell him?/  
  
  
  
Shadow threw the half drained boy on the ground. He was breathing heavy and in a daze. "I will see you two later. " He smiled. "Heero will be so surprised." He went to his room and layed down in his coffin.  
  
Owari Shu 2 


	3. capter 3

Mrs. Malworth went upstairs the next morning to wake the boys for Sunday breakfast. She knocked on Daya's door. "Daya wake up dear, breakfast." She waited for a reply, "Daya?" She quietly opened the door. His bed was empty and unselpt in. "Daya!" She ran to Duo's room. "Duo!?" She tried the door, it was locked, she could not force it open.  
  
  
  
Heero was snooping around Jade's closet. Stakes, crossbows, potions, a few 50lb books, swords and a cloak a big black cloak. /Tell Duo.../ he grabbed the cloak and put it on, it fit, with the hood he could almost cover his whole face.  
  
"I will tell Duo today." He sighed, " I hope he doesn't hate me." He left Jade's and he followed his senses to a lil house on a dead end road.  
  
  
  
Duo woke up on a hard concrete floor, surrounded by dark cold walls."Where am I?" He slowly stood up. His body ached, he walked around the room a bit, then he noticed "Daya!" he ran over to his little brother laying motionless on the floor. Suddenly last night's events came rushing back to him, atleast he thought it was last night's for all he knew they could have been there hours or days.  
  
He shook his brother, then checked for a pulse, there was a weak one, very weak, and too slow. /Damnit Daya why did you have to follow me here?/ The two marks on his neck where Shadow had drank from where all but bruises now. /Why didn't Heero tell me what they were?/  
  
  
  
Heero knocked on the door before him. A small woman in her late forties answered the door. She looked out startled at the dark figure in front of her. "Who are you?"   
  
"Is Duo here?" Heero could feel the sun's heat on his back, it was burning his skin through the cloak.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend of Duo's, I have XP hence the cloak, I know I must look strange but please is Duo here?"  
  
"No he's not, neither is his brother, and I cannot get into Duo's room."  
  
"He's not here? Where is he?" He looked at her worried hoping that she would invite him in.  
  
"I don't know where they are, they are both gone, can you help me find them?" She thought for a moment /can I trust them?/.  
  
"I will, let me in?" He imagined bright red blisters forming on his back.  
  
She nodded solemnly. "Come in... you name?"  
  
"Heero Yuy...could you close the curtains please?" She did as Heero asked, Heero then took off the large cloak.  
  
"Do you know where I can find them?"  
  
"I have a good idea." He went upstairs and found Duo's room, he put his hand on the door and forced it open, then walked in. Mrs. Malworth followed, /what is this boy/  
  
Heero looked around the room, he sniffed the air discreetly. "He hasn't been here since he came to the base last night."  
  
"What? He was at the base? Wyvern?" She frowned. "Did he meet you there? Is this your fault!?"  
  
Heero glared at her. "I am heloing you! How dare you blame this one me!" /Duo you are at Wyvern aren't you, someone took you.../ Heero didn't want to think aobut what that meant. He looked down, below the edge of the bed was a slender book, he took it and put it in the pocket of the cloak he was now carrying. /Journal?/. He looked out the open window straying from the sunlight.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate you attitude." She said rather quietly.  
  
"Look I know where he is, he is at the base, he is in danger, I'm sure, but I am the only one that can help him."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" She stepped in front of him. "What have you been doing with my Duo!?" Heero raise a brow.  
  
"Listen stay here and don't call the police, they will only get in the way, and probably cause us to loose them, do you understand."Heero looked her straight in the eye. "Do you understand!"  
  
"Yes I do, but..."  
  
"No buts! Either trust me or he dies." He put the cloak on, he sheiled his eyes from the sun and jumped out the open window.  
  
"Wait Heero! I don't understand what is going on here!" She cried after him. she went down stairs and grabbed the phone. She looked at the buttons, then at the number on the fridge. Her fingers depressed the first six numbers, then she stopped. /"Trust me or Duo dies" Oh God help him/. She hung up the phone, adn slid down the wall crying. "where are you boys?"  
  
  
  
Sparky was walking around Heero's room when he realized the smell he had been smelling was human. He cocked his head and sniffed the air. "It is familiar. Sparky think it is Duo." He walked down the corridor and foloowed his keen nose to a door on the bottom floor. He touched the wall and slowly went through it. Just as he suspected it was Duo, holding a younger boy who looke much like him minus the braide. /he he they are Shadow's new play things/. He crept closer to the two boys.  
  
Duo suddenly looked up startled. "Hn?" he lied Daya back down. "What are you?" He looked at the creature before him.  
  
"I am Sparky, looks like Heero will finally be rid of you. At his expense."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are the reason he is so pale, the reason he is loosing strength, he hasn't eaten since he met you." Sparky walked closer to them. "Shadow will kill you both."  
  
"Get out of here, leave us alone!" Duo glared at the creature who was talking to him.  
  
"Because of you, he will destroy Heero too! All because of oyu! He has fallen in love with you and because of that he will die!" Sparky galred back at Duo.  
  
/Heero? no no no, oh God what have I done/. He looked back at Daya. /This is all my fault/. Sparky left him.  
  
Heero ran into the warehouse throwing off the cloak which had caught fire. Sometimes he thought the sun was alive and trying to kill him.  
  
He looked around the large main room. Shadow and all the others should be asleep now. he went toward the ladder, suddenly he was surrounded, his father's minions all aorund him, atleast twenty.  
  
Shadow walked into the them, they parted like the red sea. "Odin I was beginning to wonder where you had gone. Back to that slayer? You have betrayed us once too many." His voice was grossly calm, he walked around Heero. "That is alright, you will be punished later, for there are many in here that envy me. He carressed heero's face.  
  
Heero glared at him, and grabbed Shadow's hand tossing it away. "They will die."  
  
Shadow ignored this comment. "I have a surprise for you first." Shadow grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Come with me." he took him down to the last floor of the warehouse.  
  
Owari shu 3 


	4. chapter 4

Shadow led him to the door where he had Daya and Duo. He looked at Heero waiting for a response. Heero could smell Duo, he oculd feel Duo's heart, Daya's weaker one. heero glared at Shadow. "Surprise, I knew you would be."  
  
"I expected this." Heero held his glare.  
  
"Oh but you are the on who did it, you should have killed them yourself when you had the chance." Shadow opened the door. "You can stay in here today, and don't bother with an escape plan, we all know you too well Heero." He pushed him into the room and closed the door sealing it off.  
  
Heero touched the walls, the whole room was sealed, no magic was going to help them.  
  
Duo looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Heero?" Heero turned around, their eyes locked, and they bothe felt the electricity they had that first night. Then Duo's eyes saddened. "Heero why didn't you tell me?" He touched the place on Duo'd neck.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Still alive, but barely. Why didn't you tell me what you were!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but most people don't take to kindly to the whole, 'hello I'm a vampire will you be my friend?' idea. I thought you might run and I'd never..."  
  
"Never what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Well we don't take to kindly to being lied to either." Duo looked back down at his little brother. He checked his pulse once more.  
  
Duo held his brother closer to him. "Daya." He whispered softly. He could remeber the day he was born, how excited he had been. And how after his parents died, they were all each other had, he couldn't imagine life without him. "I will not let him take Daya from me!"  
  
  
  
Jade was sitting at her desk playing with her hair staring at the wall. "This is some crap." She looked at the clock. It read 1600hours. "Two more hours? Man why can't anyone be causing trouble today?" She sighed, picked up the phone and dialed her own number. It rang.... and rang...and rang. "Come on Heero pick up!" Then she heard her own voice recorded message. "Hello,..Hello...HELLO!... just kidding, this is Jade's, you know the drill." *Beep* She slammed down the phone. "I thought you said you weren't laeving till sundown, where did you go?"  
  
Jade got up and left her office. She went down to the main desk. "hey Sally I'm gone."  
  
"You didn't get a call did you?"  
  
"Nope, I am going home, there is no point in being here if there is nothing to do."  
  
"You caould always file paperwork."  
  
"What!? Have oyu gone nuts?" Jade laughed. "Jade fly's gundam, kills bad guy, no paperwork! I am going home." She smiled and left Sally shaking her head.  
  
  
  
She looked around her apartment, no Heero. "Baka." She looke at her weapons, under her bed and in her closet. "Well he didn't take any...hey where's my cloak, ugh Baka!" She sighed. "They will be kois before tomarrow." She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen for her after work Saki.  
  
Heero could feel the slight change in temperature that usually accompanies darkness. "They will be waking soon."  
  
Duo looked up at him. "Did you really mean what you said before, 'There's no such thing as love?"  
  
Heero didn't answer. "How's Daya." His voice was not as strong as her would have liked.  
  
"He's breathing better now, and his heart is a little stronger." he stroked Daya's face, " We can save him can't we Heero?" A tear rolled down Duo's face. heero kneeled beside him, he wiped the tear away, he looked into his eyes.  
  
"We will try." /Truthfully Duo the only way to save him at this point is to kill him now./ Heero sighed.  
  
  
  
Daya stirred slightly and opened his mouth, and his eyelids fluttered. "Duo! Duo!" He started screaming, then suddenly adn violently he began tossing and turning.  
  
"Daya it's me, I'm here!" He tried holding him down. "Daya wake up I'm here!"  
  
"No get away get away!" He continued to scream and trash.  
  
heero had done this to many humans before, actually enjoyed this stage, when they were on the verge of conciousness, when they remebered what, adn saw it over and over. Now her looked away in disgust.  
  
"Duo help me!"  
  
"Daya wake up!" He finally gave up trying to hold him and let him thrash about on his own, then he was still once more.  
  
"This is all my fault!" Duo cried.  
  
"No, ti isn't, it is mine. I should have told you, I'm sorry."  
  
Duo refused to hear it adn slid down to the ground with his face burried in his hands. Heero went over to him and hesitantly touched him on his shoulder.  
  
Daya sat up again, this time with open eyes. "Duo!" He screamed like bafore. Duo got up quickly went over to him. "Duo, where are, we, why do I hurt so much.?"  
  
"It's okay Daya." He said lying and hugged him.  
  
"Duo I had the worst nightmare, I was in a dark cold room, and there was this man, and he grabbed me and bit my neck and and..." He looked around at the room they were in.  
  
"Daya it wasn't a dream."  
  
Daya reached up and touched his neck, it was very tender, he had two bruises. His eyes widened, he just sat there blinking.  
  
  
  
Shadow was in the main room, all his little minion vampires were all around him. "Are you all ready for your treat?" He grinned demonically. He snapped his fingers adn appeared in the room where the three boys were.  
  
Daya looked at him fearfully. "It's him." Duo stood in front of Daya.  
  
"Trying to be heroic? He already belongs to us. "Shadow smirked slowly walking torward the two boys, until they met a wall.  
  
"Leave then alone Shadow!"  
  
"Odin is that haow you talk to you Father?" Shadow was still walking towards the two, now with no place to go.  
  
"Do not call me that, that is not who I am anymore." heero glared at him.  
  
"Why it was only a year ago that you were in my place. Don't you remeber the fear and pain in that young girl's eyes when you beat her a raped her before you drank."  
  
"Enough." Heero's voice was low a raspy.  
  
"you enjoyed watching her suffer, ou feed off her pain more than you did the blood."  
  
"Shut up!" Heero roared.  
  
"You were Odin then." Shadow smireked, pushed Duo aside and grabbed Daya.   
  
"No you bastard!" Duo jumped up and grabbed Daya. "You can't have him!" Shadow pushed him out of the way. Duo came back grabbing Shadow's arm. "Let him go!"  
  
"Duo help me!" Daya had tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"now now, don't worry, it will all be over soon." Shadow smiled and started for the door. "Let go of me!" he shoved Duo hard accross the room, Heero caught him before he hit the wall.  
  
"Help!" Daya screamed. Duo jumped up and ran after them but by the time he got close, Shadow vanished with him, laughing.  
  
"No no no no!" Duo started banging on the door, harder and harde, it was a deafening sound.  
  
Heero ran over him and pulled him away from the door. Duo was now crying freely. Heero held him with one arm adn took his hands the the other. They were now bleeding form the force of the blows.  
  
Heero ripped off a few shreds of the bottom of his shirt and wrapped up his hands. Duo looked up at him. "Is there any way we can save him?" Duo asked through his sobs.  
  
Heero just looked away from him, "No, he's gone." Duo just shuddered, and turned toward Heero, he buried his face in his chest.  
  
"Is that what you were going to do to me? What you did to that girl?" Duo had no more tears at the moment, he was just staring off blankly now. Heero did not answer him him, he only wrapped his arms around him and held him. "Yes..." Duo answered for him. Heero reamained silent.  
  
Owari Shu 4 


	5. chapter 5

"Please, let me go." Daya cried like a 5 year old.  
  
"In due time." Shadow took him up the ladder and into the room on the floor of the warehouse. "Daya meet everyone." Daya looked around to see dark cruel eyes and mouths revealing pearly white fangs. "Everyone, meet dinner."  
  
"No!" Daya screamed, "Let me go!" He was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Okay." Shadow put the boy down. In an instant all the fang bearers were upon him. They were pulling at him, scratching and biting him as blood curtling screams peirced the air and echoed off the bare walls.  
  
Withn a few minutes he was covered from head to foot in his own blood. he could feel thier nails shreeding his skin, their teeth and tongues as they lapped up his blood. They were passing him around like a glass of wine. He was getting dizzy now, he lost feeling in his limbs, the nothing feeling continued throught the rest of his body. The sounds of the blood thirsty demons were becoming even more distorted and distant. All the faces were getting hazy, the darkness getting darker. He didn't remeber closing his eyes. As of now he didn't remeber anything. What was happening where was he? He floated around in his dark silent world without feeling.  
  
He could hear his heart beat, it sounded like a huge base drum playing a solo. It echoed through him, ever slowing. Thump thump....thump..thump......thump....thump....He inhaled slowly.....thump....thump....He exhaled....silence.  
  
The vampires tossed him to the ground and move away. There he lay eyes ever open staring at nothing, body bloody and torn. There he would stay.  
  
  
  
The two boys were now sitting on the ground. Heero still held Duo. He could feel Duo's heart beat pulsing within him. He could smell his blood, no taste it. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. He looked at his neck, he could see the light green line under his skin. /I should have eaten, this is torture/ Heero layed Duo down and walked accross to the other side of the room. "I need to get out of here." He felt the walls, they were lacking the feeling of power they possesed earlier.  
  
Duo awoke to find himself alone on the concrete. "Heero?" He looked around and found him were he stood. Duo got up and walked toward him. "You are pale, you need to eat."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"A little creature told me." Duo looked at him steadily. "Drink from me."  
  
"Duo no."  
  
"Drink from me damn it! How the hell can we get out of here if you are weak!"  
  
"You don't know what you are doing."  
  
"Yes I do now drink!" He held his wrist out toward Heero. "Drink Heero." heero looked at his wrist, at the veins. He walked over to him, and grabbedhis wrist. He looked at Duo, Duo nodded.  
  
"This will be like nothing you everfelt before. Try not to pull away." Heero let his lips meet Duo's wrist, then touched it with his fangs. Hesitantly he sank them into the artery. Duo gasped, Heero's grip was tight.  
  
Duo felt the blood in his arm surging toward his wrist. His body began to tingle, and he was getting dizzy. Heero drank faster and faster as his face adn skin darkened to the human like color. Duo's heart was racing, he started to feel chilled.  
  
/Heero that is enough/ Heero thought to himself. /Stop!.. you've had enough, you'll kill him. you can't kill him./ He could feel Duo weakening. /Stop!/ Heero pulled away, breathing heavy, he wiped his mouth. He looked at Duo, Duo's knees buckled and he fell, Heero caught him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." he breathed deep. "A bit dizzy...but okay."  
  
They just sat there looking at the floor.  
  
  
  
"Take that carcass out of here,Spike. Dump it in the retention pondor something."  
  
"Sir." Spike walked toward the door, the limp boy in hand.  
  
"Spike, wait nevermind. hang him up so his brother cansee him when I bring him in here."  
  
Spike smirked. "Ofcourse."  
  
  
  
Mrs. Malworth looked at her watch. Then up at the clock on the wall. "It's right." She sighed. "One-thirty." She looked over at the phone. "Why am i trusting that boy anyway?" She looked at the pictures on the wall of Daya and Duo, one more with them both together. She adopted them but they were hers.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the police. A woman answered on the other side. "Polk County Sherriff's office, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes I would like an officer to come out to my house, this regards two missing teenage boys."  
  
"Alright ma'am, your address?"  
  
  
  
Heero looked back toward the wall. "He took the spell of the walls."  
  
"Spell?" Duo thought about it and decided not to ask. "But the door's locked."  
  
"I can take care of that no problem. I think I know what he wants." Heero got up. "Stay close to me, we are gettin out of this room."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"I don't know, i haven't thought that far ahead."  
  
  
  
An officer knocked on the door of the Malworth house. Ms. Malworth answered the door.  
  
"Hello ma'am. what can I do for you?"  
  
"Hi um, come on in." The officer followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"What is the problem miss?"  
  
"My boys ran away from home, I suspect last night, and they haven't returned."  
  
"Ran away, have they done this before?" He scribbled something on a tablet.  
  
"no never." She sat down and the officer followed suit. "But the thing is this afternoon a young man came by here looking for Duo my eldest. He seemed like he was in a hurry or something. He told me he was sure he knew where they were and that he was the only one who could save them."  
  
"Hmmm, what did this boy look like?"  
  
"Well, he was very pale, he had blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a thick black cloak, he told me he had XP so I had to close all the curtains so he could take it off."  
  
"have your boys ever been into any trouble?"  
  
"I adopted them, before I got them they had got caught stealin' soemthing. They lived on the streets then. But they haven't done anything since they've been with me, last five years."  
  
"Where did the young man say they could be?"  
  
"He said at the base, I am sure he was talking about Wyvern."  
  
........  
  
Well I thought this was going to be the last chapter but, looks like there will be another, perhaps two more, I hope I finish soon, I have no idea what is going to happen next hehe :)  
Reveiw Review!! :) 


	6. Chapter 6 Owari!

Heero led Duo down the dark halls on the second basement to his room. He quickly closed the door behind them.  
  
"Human!" Sparky jumped out from under the bed and went flying through the air toward Duo.  
  
"Ahh what the!" Duo jumped backward. Heero grabbed Sparky in mid-flight.  
  
"Sparky!" Heero growled angrily.  
  
"But He-chan."  
  
"No buts, you touch him and you will be on a journey to the next dimension."  
  
Sparky frowned, "Sparky says you are a trader." He stuck his tongue out and crawled under the bed.  
  
"What is he?"  
  
"My pet." Heero said simply. He proceeded over to his closest he pulled out a stake and threw it to Duo. "It isn't much but it will be you only defense, straight to the heart, oh and this." He wrapped his hand up, and pulled out a large golden cross. He handed it to Duo then stepped back, "Here, it will ward away the others but not Shadow, that is if the others are up." Duo nodded  
  
  
  
It was morning once more and Jade hit her alarm clock, but she would not be running off to work this morning. She had a funny feeling, and thought she would confirm it by checking up on Heero at Wyvern. Besides, she enjoyed kicking demon ass.  
  
It was tea, shower, weapons, door. "I wonder what kind of trouble Heero had gotten himself into now?"  
  
  
  
Several black and whites, as well as undercovers were outside the gates of Wyvern when Jade drove up. "Cops? I'll have to get the whole story from Heero. They don't even now what they are dealing with then do they?" She pulled her car down into the large drainage canal and went in. She worried not of police officers, if they were searching the area, it would take them all week, with 8 warehouses, each with three basements, and other housing around the perimeter.  
  
  
  
Heero was sitting in his armchair watching the rise and fall of Duo's chest as he slept on the bed. /I should wake him it is sunup/ He watched him a few more moments, then rose from his seat and walked over to him. "Duo wake up." He said softly, no change. "Duo." He shook him a little, the boy held both cross and stake tightly. He stood, "Duo wake up the sun is up!"   
  
"Eh?" Duo opened his eyes and looked at Heero. "Heero?" He sat up, "sun up already?"  
  
Heero nodded and stepped away form the bed a little ways. Duo stood up, studying him closely. Heero raised a brow. Duo started walking closer "Heero." He whispered softly, he dropped both cross and stake. /Come on just say it, this could be the last time you see him./ "Heero, I..." he stepped a little closer then gave up, falling into Heero, his lips meeting those of the surprised demon. Heero opened his eyes wide then closed them submitting to the kiss. Duo pulled, back and saw the look of satisfaction on the demon boy's face, it gave him confidence. " I just wanted to say..."  
  
"Shhh." Heero put his finger to his lips, "I know" he leaned down and kissed him even more deeply, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, and he put one hand on Duo's neck, pulling him closer toward him. Duo licked Heero's lips requesting entrance, and was allowed. He explored his mouth slowly, playing his tongue lightly on a fang, he could taste Heero's breath, sweet. Heero rubbed Duo's tongue and then they became intertwined.   
  
Heero stopped and pulled away, Duo still had his eyes closed and was breathing a little heavier than before. "Human."  
  
"Huh?" Duo suddenly fell back down to earth.  
  
"Human, smells like Jade." Heero left the room, Duo followed closely. Sparky kept his distance. They climbed the ladders and came out of the shaft.  
  
"Jade!" Duo walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" Heero followed slowly looking above Duo.  
  
"I knew you guys needed some kind of rescuing." She followed Heero's gaze, covering her mouth she gasped suddenly. "Oh God..."  
  
A tiny drop of red liquid fell from above, landing on Duo's face, "Eh?" He looked up slowly. "Daya..." A sudden wave of nausea broke upon him and he fell to his knees drowning it, retching.   
  
"Take him down Heero." Jade put a hand on Duo's shoulder. Heero nodded and did so. He laid him gently on the floor and covered him up with his jacket the best he could. "Come on let's get out of here."  
  
"I don't think so." Shadow appeared next to the mortals. "You half wits aren't going anywhere."   
  
Jade quickly grabbed out her crossbow aiming it at Shadow, Duo held out his stake defensively. "Go ahead Jade, shoot me... but you now it won't do any good don't you, I am too fast for you." He smirked. " I see you found your brother? He nearly wet his pants after I put him down, it was so disappointing, I hope you will be a better show, after all, you are the mortal my boy apparently thinks something of, I hope he has some type of taste."  
  
Heero jumped on Shadow's back digging his nails into his back, he tried to jerk him down. Shadow laughed and pulled him off. "C'mon boy you know better than that." Heero glared at him, being rewarded with a swift backhand that sent him flying.  
  
Jade let go an arrow from the crossbow, Shadow grabbed it, she let fly a few more, and he pulled the crossbow out of her hands magically and tossed it into her, she fell to the ground.   
  
Heero crawled over to Jades bag and pulled out a number of potions, throwing them to the ground till he found what he was looking for. Two, one of purple, he found, and another, he pulled out several more, a pale flesh color, the later was new not fully tested, well he would see. He swallowed both of them down quickly.  
  
Shadow currently had his attention on Duo, who held his stake tightly as on could hold something. "Get away from me!" Shadow approached him ever so slowly.  
  
Heero rammed himself into Shadow's side. Shadow turned around to him. "Will you get over it! You can not do anything idiot boy! Shall I take you in front of all so they can see just how weak you are?" He smiled. "Yes I think I shall." He kissed Heero deeply, funny thing was, Heero kissed back. Shadow thought it trick, and threw him down.   
  
Jade picked up her sword and ran toward Shadow. "Have you lost your mind Odin!?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Shadow turned grabbed the blade and pulled it from her, tossing it across the warehouse. He turned his attention back on Heero, and pushed him hard into a wall. He slapped him. "You were always too rebellious." His hand fell hard across his face once more. "Like your mother!" He grabbed Heero's shoulders and slammed him harder into the wall, over and over. "You can feel like her can't you!" Heero was fighting for consciousness. "You feel it! You!"  
  
"Jealous?" Heero managed to cough out.  
  
"You can feel it! Like she could, that bitch! I killed her for it too! I will kill you!" He continued throwing him into the wall. "That's why you aren't Odin anymore! You can feel love and you love that damned mortal!" Shadow dropped Heero.  
  
"And extreme hatred!" Heero grabbed him kissing him deeply once more. He wrapped himself around his father, and tried to force his lips open. Shadow couldn't resist the youth, never could, and opened up to him. Instead of being rewarded with the soft skillful tongue he got hot air, like fire, burning his mouth then throat. Heero pushed him away.  
  
Duo stood there staring at the tow /what the hell?/ Without knowing why, he picked up Jade's sword. Shadow turned from Heero he was coughing and gasping, clawing at his throat. He looked at Heero, their eyes met.   
  
/The sword Duo toss it to me!/ Duo didn't think twice about the voice he heard, he just did as it said and threw the sword din the air toward Heero. Heero caught it and shoved it hard through Shadow's back , his heart, to the hilt. Shadow's eyes widened, one would say rage, Heero knew it was fear.   
  
"No!" Shadow fell to the ground.  
  
Duo watched him fall, then looked back at Heero. He walked past Shadow to Heero. Jade pulled her sword form Shadow's back, then looked at the two boys before her and sighed.  
  
"Heero." Duo hugged him tightly. Heero closed his eyes. He won, he won his love, he embraced Duo.  
  
Shadow looked up silently, he shot a ball of fire at the two. Heero looked up just in time to push Duo out of the way. The flame enveloped him and he fell to the ground.   
  
Jade took the sword and swiftly swung it threw the demonic neck in front of her, dust was her reward.  
  
Duo rushed back to Heero, and kneeled beside him. Jade walked over to them. Duo laid his head down softly on Heero's chest. "Heero.....Heero..." a tear fell from his eye. "Heero!" He just lay there.  
  
"Aw damn!" Jade tossed the sword down, and searched through her potions, she found that many were broken and cracked, but the one she was looking for wasn't there. She looked back at Heero. /He took it?/  
  
Duo had his eyes closed now tears freely falling, his hands clenched tightly Heero's shirt. Then a faint sound, rumbled through Heero's body, then another. Duo lifted his head "heart beat?" His eyes widened. Heero took a full deep breath. Duo felt steady heart beat now under his hands. Heero's eyes opened slowly.  
"Heero, your heart's beating...." More tears came now. Heero breathed in again, he felt his own heart beat pulsing through him, pumping his own blood. He could no longer smell Duo like he had in the chamber, but oh that was fine to him. He smiled and sat up. He looked at Jade.  
  
"Finally perfected that shit eh?"  
  
She ran over to him and hugged him. "You're lucky it worked! How do you feel?"  
  
He looked at Duo and smiled widely, a perfectly normal smile, with perfectly normal incisors. "Come one Duo, let's get the hell out of here!" Duo nodded and followed him outside in the sunlight to his motorcycle. They hopped on and drove off leaving dust trails behind them.  
  
Jade smiled, Sparky came out of hiding. "Sparky is going to miss that He-chan."  
  
"C'mon Sparks." She pulled out a bomb set the timer for one minute and dropped it down the elevator shaft and set another on the main floor. "Let's blow this hell hole!" Laughing they both ran out of the building off base and to jade's jeep. They turned as the warehouse exploded going up in flames, along with the coffins and tombs of those inside.   
  
Sparky was the only one who could hear the high pitched screaming as the demons within went up in flames. He smiled, it was music to his ear. He drove off with Jade.  
  
  
  
Duo clutched tightly to Heero as they rode toward the sunset, both hearts were pounding with excitement, both wondering what the future had in store for them.  
  
Duo whispers softly in Heero's ear. "I Love you Heero."   
  
And back comes the simple answer. "Hai koibito."  
  
  
Owari EYES 


End file.
